The Wizards and the Chocolate Factory
by Bliss1000
Summary: When Harry, Ron and Hermione find a Portkey. they have an adventure they'll never forget!


**The Wizards and the Chocolate Factory **

**A Harry Potter and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Crossover**

It was just another normal Saturday at Hogwarts. The students were having breakfast in The Great Hall, the owls were delivering messages and Hagrid was feeding his Skrewts. Harry, Ron and Hermione came down to have their breakfast.

"So, what do you want to do today guys?" said Ron enthusiastically as he gobbled on his toast.

"Not sure," said Hermione. "Maybe we can-"

Then suddenly, the door flung open. Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of the doors hitting the wall hard. It was very loud. Then, a great, big, giant beast was standing at the door, growling in a very terrifying way. It had nine eyes staring at every petrified person in the hall. As soon as it's three heads peered into the hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione recognised the creature. It was Fluffy, the three headed dog.

"Bloody hell!" said a horrified Ron with his mouth open.

"How on earth did that beast escape?" cried Hermione.

Everyone looked at Fluffy and screamed. The dog entered the room and ran amok, causing utter chaos. Suddenly, Fluffy saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and growled loudly.

"Oh no," said Harry. "I think he recognises us!"

"FLUFFY!" cried a loud, booming voice which turned out to be Hagrid.

"Hagrid, what's happened?" cried Hermione.

"I'm so sorry. I went ter feed Fluffy, but somehow he managed ter escape!" said Hagrid, sweat pouring down his face.

"Come on, let's run." screamed Harry.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid ran away from Fluffy. Angry, Fluffy chased after them, knocking walls, students and teachers that stood in his way. Then suddenly, Harry paused, causing the others to almost run into him.

"Why have you stopped?" asked Ron, his hands trembling.

"Look," said Harry, pointing at an old shoe. "That looks like a portkey!"

"Well, don't just stand there. Let's use it escape!" shouted Hermione.

They all ran towards the portkey except for Hagrid.

"Hagrid come on!" said Harry.

"No Harry. This is my mess and I'm going to sort it out." said Hagrid.

"But-!"

"No, buts. You need to save yourself!"

Harry sighed and ran towards the portkey. He didn't want to leave Hagrid, but he knew he had to. Harry, Ron and Hermione all held on to the portkey as it spun round and round in the tornado. They all had their eyes closed they didn't know where it was going to take them. Finally it stopped spinning and they landed. They all opened their eyes and gazed in wonder. They weren't in Hogwarts anymore.

"Holy cricket!" said Hermione in amazement.

They were all surrounded in the most unusual environment they had ever seen. There were spotty mushrooms, huge lollipops stuck in the ground and a chocolate river.

"What is this place?" said Harry as he was looking around the room, confused.

"This is the chocolate room!" said a lively voice that made Harry jump. He turned around and saw a man with a black top hat on his head, a stick and a purple velvet coat on. He had ten people behind him.

"Who are you?" an astonished Harry asked the man.

"I'm Willy Wonka," the man replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry "And these are my friends, Ron and Hermione. We're all wizards."

Willy looked amazed.

"Wow. How fascinating!" said Willy.

"Well he's smarmy isn't he?" said Ron to Hermione.

"Daddy, I want to be a wizard!" said a little girl looking up at the man standing next to her.

"Don't be silly Veruca. They're not really wizards." said the man

"But I really want to be a wizard, Daddy." Said Veruca, moaning.

"What do you mean we're not wizards? Of course we are." Said Harry angrily.

"Seriously, Wizards don't exist!" said a boy in a black t-shirt.

"That's right, Mike." Said the man next to him.

"Well, we are." Said Harry

Then, Ron saw something on the floor. It looked like gum. He picked it up, looked at it and ate it.

"Wow, Harry you really need to try this gum!" said Ron, relishing the gum.

"Did you say gum," said a blonde girl in a blue tracksuit, "That should've been mine!" she said.

"Well it isn't" said Ron, chewing the gum.

Willy looked suddenly apprehensive. "I really don't think you should chewing that." He said.

"Oh come on," said Ron, "What could be wrong with something that tastes like blueberry pie?"

"Oh no, this isn't good." said Willy.

"Ron, what's happened to your face?" said Hermione.

Suddenly, Ron's face was blue. Everyone looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Ron, you're turning violet!" cried Harry. He then faced Willy.

"What's happening with my friend?" asked Harry, worried.

"Well, the gum does go slightly weird when it gets to the blueberry pie." said Willy.

"What do you mean it gets weird?" asked Harry.

"Well you can find out for yourself now." said Willy, looking at Ron.

Harry then turned around and was horrified by what he was seeing. A blue Ron had swollen up like a giant balloon. His arms and legs were gone and he tried to walk, but couldn't.

"I've got a blueberry for a best friend!" cried a horrified Harry.

"Oompa Loompas!" shouted Willy. Then, five tiny men dressed in red walked towards Willy and stared at Ron.

"Please take this young man down to the juicing room at once!" said Willy.

"The juicing room?" said Harry, confused.

"They're going to squeeze to get the juice out of him immediately." said Willy who was smiling unusually.

Harry watched as the Oompa Loompas pushed Ron to the juicing room.

"Come on Hermione." said Harry as they followed Ron.

"I can't believe I'm still blue." said Ron as he, Harry and Hermione went up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"At least you're not a giant blueberry anymore" replied Hermione.

"Weasley," cried a voice which turned out to be Professor McGonagall "Why on earth are you blue?"

"I ate a piece of gum that made me swell up," replied Ron, "I'm back to normal, but I'm still blue."

"Come with me. I'll fix it." Said Professor McGonagall as she led Ron to her room.

**The End**

(I hope you like this story. Please don't leave bad comments!)


End file.
